<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pecado by allec_rameht</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108158">Pecado</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht'>allec_rameht</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Church Sex, M/M, Sins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Para você, tudo era pecado."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pecado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nota da Autora: Fic baseada num filme que eu vi sobre Jesus e Judas, er -</p><p>Beta-Reader: Mah</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O beijo de Jesus e Judas mudou a história cristã, mas o meu beijo com você mudou a minha história. Você procurava o perdão, mas você encontrou o maior de todos os pecados.</p><p> </p><p>Lembro-me que você me contou que foi estuprado ao ir à igreja ao anoitecer naquele domingo de paz. Escutei-o sem saber quem era, você apenas estava se confessando à procura de paz espiritual e uma falsa impressão do amor. Depois que lhe falei sua penitência e proclamar o tão esperado: ‘Estais perdoado’, perguntei-lhe se era confiável o bastante para <span class="u">eu</span> poder me confessar. Confessar meu medo omitido. Você concordou. Sabe, nunca confessaria sobre a pressão que sentia por quererem que eu me tornasse o bispo pré-papa tão desde já, mas sua voz continha algo que me enfeitiçou tanto que você já ganhou minha eterna confiança desde a sua primeira frase choramingona: ‘Padre, eu pequei novamente’. Você era tolo o bastante para pensar que ser estuprado era pecado. Você era inocente o bastante para confiar em mim.</p><p> </p><p>No dia seguinte você voltou ao confessionário e disse que queria ficar comigo para a eternidade, que queria me seguir e me ajudar a me tornar o tal bispo. Sorri com certa estraneidade; até sua pausa sobre a explicação do por que gostaria de ficar comigo. Minha mente levava suas palavras obscuras para intenções além dos limites esperados. Concordei que você fosse um dos poucos que me ajudariam. Os outros não gostavam de você, mas mesmo assim você continuou ao meu lado.</p><p> </p><p>Lembro que você me dava idéias extremamente bobas sobre tudo, e eu ria. Você se irritava e me agarrava pelas costas enquanto caíamos e rolávamos pelo chão. Parávamos sempre comigo deitado e você em cima de mim, falando palavras bobas cheias de segundas intenções e pecados. O mais horrendo pecado que já houve. O pior pecado que eu ou você já pensávamos em cometer.</p><p> </p><p>E os dias passaram-se e as intenções aumentaram. Eu não confiava nelas. [u]<span class="u">Nunca</span>[/u]. Você parecia ter se esquecido que eu era um padre pré-papa e eu, eu parecia ter esquecido que você era apenas um pecador que buscava o mais pleno e maravilhoso perdão pelos seus mais inexistentes pecados. Pressentia que quando estávamos sós ou sóbrios em um cubículo, você vinha novamente com suas intenções maiores do que eu já vira. Estava extremamente obvio que o seu tesão era maior que a vontade de ser perdoado.</p><p> </p><p>Lembro ainda quando você foi a minha igreja de madrugada, com suas mãos escondidas em seu casaco negro. Foi até mim com passos rápidos e longos. Parei o que estava fazendo e o vi se aproximar absurdamente de mim. Beijou meu lábio e puxou meu corpo sobre o seu, apenas me afastando o suficiente para desabotoar e começar a abaixar meu jeans. Ouvi um terço que segurava rolar pela madeira. E nossos corpos se deitarem tão próximo do altar. Minhas mãos apoiadas no chão, enquanto beijava a curva do seu pescoço, tocaram de leve o objeto sagrado que estava próximo as nossas faces. E com a mesma loucura que lhe beijava, ouvia seus sussurros entrecortados.</p><p>E foi você que rolou outra vez sobre mim, livrando-se das próprias roupas, e eu senti minhas costas pressionadas contra o terço, marcadas pela cruz. A pressa era evidente nos seus gestos, enquanto suas mãos pareciam contrárias, fixadas em tocar toda a extensão da minha pele.</p><p>Mas você se afastou, e eu me perdi no vazio sem seu perfume. Sua voz, trêmula, sussurrou palavras que eu nunca vou poder repetir.</p><p>Foi com os olhos fechados que senti você voltar, tocar meu corpo com seus dedos finos e inclinar sua mão sobre mim. Senti a pele do pescoço abrasar, e depois entrar em contato com seus lábios. Depois o peito e o ventre. Eu não precisava abri-los para perceber que uma vela pingava sobre a pele, o cheiro de cera queimada impregnava e excitava. Mais. Se fosse possível. E foi com a cera da vela queimando meu pulso que você me penetrou.</p><p>Eu não precisava de cuidado. E mesmo assim você me deu.</p><p>Suas mãos, firmes em meu pulso e cintura, se tornaram mais agressivas, e você tornou a me invadir. E outra vez, e depois sem parar.</p><p>Não sei, nem nunca soube como aquilo tudo levou à loucura, pouco depois. A uma falta de nexo aos corpos se encontrando com ou sem ritmo, só procurando mais um pecado do outro. O terço grudado nas minhas costas, e minhas unhas cravadas em seu corpo.</p><p> </p><p>No dia seguinte, nossa pequena cidade soube o que havia acontecido. E eu soube que você procurava o perdão, por isso usou-me. As autoridades grandiosas prometer-lhe-ão o perdão. Ri de mim mesmo, e minha ingenuidade de confiar em você. Ri da sua tolice de ter cometido um pecado maior apenas para ter o perdão de algo que tu cometeste com inocência.</p><p> </p><p>Tiraram-me a divindade de perdoar os pecadores e consideraram-me o maior de todos. Mas eu não me importava, nunca me importei com isto. Nunca quis realmente ser padre, era apenas um pequeno <em>hobbie:</em> escutar os pecados bobos dos outros e mandar-lhes rezar o dobro do que deveriam e depois falar palavras extremamente vazias à minha visão: ‘Estais perdoado’.</p><p> </p><p>Depois da renuncia embutida, nunca mais o vi. Apenas ouvi falar que tu morreste em algum acidente qualquer. Não chorei quando soube, pois sabia que você não morreu. Não morreria. Não. Você se preocupava demais em ser perdoado em seus pecados para morrer. Você se preocupava demais com as intenções a mais para morrer desta maneira. Para você, morrer em acidentes de trânsitos era pecado. Para você, tudo era pecado. Menos o maior pecado que já cometestes. Aquele nunca fora um pecado para ti. Aquilo era um misto de amor, tesão e ordem.</p><p> </p><p>Não sei se você ainda está vivo ou não. Para muitos e muitos tu morreste naquele acidente idiota. Para mim, estás vivo, tão vivo quanto o fogo que crema a madeira em minha lareira. Estás tão vivo que o sinto próximo e longe, sinto que você espiona-me. Um dia, lembro-me que tentei falar com você, mas não respondestes em palavras concretas; respondestes com um soluço pecador, segundo seus olhos.</p><p> </p><p>Nunca esquecerei-te, nunca esquecerei o homem que mudou a minha vida com um simples beijo, toque e pecado. Eu gosto de você, Danny, gosto mesmo. Talvez não pelo sentido de amar, talvez seja apenas pelo fato de gostar de estar perto de você. Aposto que você sente o mesmo. Aposto, mas não tenho certeza absoluta disto. Saiba que você poderá se confessar quando quiseres. Sempre gostei de ouvir seu resmungo e choro pelo seu ‘eu’. E, eu sempre estarei em minha nova casa, observando a lenha queimar, lendo outra vez aquele romance clichê, esperando por você e seus mais novos pecados inocentes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>